A Little Opera in the Morning
by otomakashuu
Summary: Len jadi bebek kecil yang imut. Kalo Kaito menjelma jadi burung biru yang lucu. Terus Gakupo? Oneshot, RnR please?


**TITLE : **A Little Opera in the Morning

**SUMMARY : **Len jadi bebek kecil yang imut. Kalo Kaito menjelma jadi burung biru yang lucu. Terus Gakupo? Oneshot, RnR please?

**RATE : **T (untuk semua kata jahanam yang diharamkan bagi anak kecil *plak*)

**GENRE : ** Humor

**WARNING : **Akan ada kegaringan yang garing sumpah. Hati-hati Anda yang membaca jadi garing.

**DISCLAIMER : **Yamaha dkk deh. Sumpah ngiri berat sama mereka!

Enjoy~ =w=

* * *

Pagi yang cerah menghiasi taman belakang sebuah rumah yang simple, minimalis, namun glamour abis. Sebuah kolam ikan kecil yang teduh terlihat berkilat-kilat terkena cahaya mentari. Dan disana lah bebek kecil tokoh utama kita dan sohibnya (**A/N sebenernya bukan sohib sih…**) seekor burung biru yang lucu tengah berleha-leha. Mata mereka setengah terpejam karena asyiknya menikmati keindahan pagi ini. Sampai sang bebek kecil—Len—membuka percakapan dengan sohibnya.

"Hei Kaito, menurutmu siapa yang disayang oleh Tuan? Aku atau kau?" tanyanya.

"Hm…aku juga tidak tau Len. Kau pikir aku peramal eh? Aku ini burung biru kecil yang suka menyanyi," jawab Kaito, burung biru kecil, sambil meregangkan otot sayapnya.

"Yah, aku sih tau kalau kau itu burung biru kecil bukannya peramal," sahut Len sambil memutar kedua bola mata bebeknya (?) sebagai tanda oh-please-deh-siapapun-tau-kalau-kau-itu-burung-biru-kecil. "Maksudku…kau kan bisa menebak bagaimana sikap Tuan selama ini pada kita, dia lebih baik ke siapa? Aku atau kau?" sambung Len kemudian tetap ngotot dengan pertanyaannya yang dijawab Kaito asal-asalan. Kaito menguap lebar-lebar sampai lidah burungnya yang tipis menjulur keluar.

"Kenapa kau tidak tebak saja sendiri? Kau punya otak kan?" lagi-lagi Kaito menjawab pertanyaan Len dengan tidak becus.

'Habis sudah kesabaranku!' pekik Len dalam hati. Kalau seumpama diibaratkan Len bebek kecil adalah Haruno Sakura, mungkin akan keluar bayangan hatinya yang tsundere ini.

"Kau ini jawab dong dengan becus! Dasar burung kecil bodoh! KWEK!" Len berteriak sambil mengucapkan 'KWEK' diakhir kalimat. Itu artinya dia sedang marah besar. Sangat besar (_readers: ooo…*dibacok readers*_).

"Apa katamu bebek kuntet? CIP!" Kaito membalas ejekan Len.

"K-kuntet? Berani-beraninya kau mengejekku kuntet, dasar burung kecil bego! Mikir pake otak dikit aja kagak bisa! KWEK!" kali ini Len membalas dengan sadis, tajam, menusuk, dan panas (halah) ejekan Kaito.

"B-bego? Heh lo ngaca dong. Jangan asal bacot aja! CIP!" tata bahasa Kaito pun berubah seiring berjalannya waktu pertengkaran ini berlangsung.

"Ape lo burung kecil sok imut aje bangga! Nggak mungkin deh Tuan tuh sayang sama lo! KWEK!" Len rupanya ikut terkontaminasi tata bahasa Kaito yang mendadak kasar.

"Ha! Bacot aja lo. Kaga ngaca. Yang nggak disayang tuh lo, bukan gue! Bebek lo! CIP!"

"Nggak, gue disayang abis sama Tuan. Buktinya gue selalu dikasih makan yang enak-enak. Nggak kaya lo, remah roti. Pih, apa itu? Haha KWEK!"

"Halah lo makan dedak aja enak. Noh, makan noh dedak lo sampe tepar. Masih enakan juga remah roti sekalipun bekas makan Tuan. Nah lo, kadang aja gue liat Tuan jijik ngeliatin lo makan dedak! Hoho CIP!" Kaito membalas ejekan Len kali ini dengan tepat sasaran. Len terdiam sejenak. Tiba-tiba air matanya merebak.

"Pokoknya gue nggak mau sohib-an lagi ama lo! Lo jahat! Gue bangga tau makan dedak (?) sekalipun kadang Tuan jijik ngeliatin dedaknya. Tapi Tuan masih baik hati mau ngebeliin gue dedak. Inget semua yang tadi gue bilang!" ucap Len dengan suara bergetar dan air mata yang menetes di pipi bebeknya yang tembem. Len pun berlalu dari kolam itu, menuju ke pohon rindang yang memberikan tempat teduh bagi kolam kecil.

Kaito hanya mampu diam. Kata-kata Len barusan benar-benar mengunci mulut dan otaknya. Len memang pribadi yang perasa dan penyayang, makanya Len sampai bisa merasakan hal-hal kecil seperti yang dia ucapkan, yang kebetulan luput dari perhatian Kaito.

Kaito pundung, mungkin ejekan-ejekan seperti tadi bukanlah masalah besar baginya. Namun bagi Len yang berkepribadian seperti itu, ejekan Kaito yang terakhir adalah pukulan telak.

Sementara itu diseberang kolam, Len tengah menangis tersedu-sedu dan wadul* kepada pohon rindang yang senantiasa mendengar keluh kesah Len (**A/N emang gitu kali. Coba kalo pohonnya bisa gerak pasti dia kabur duluan dari Len *dibejek Len FG***).

"Kaito bla bla. Lalu bla bla. Dan dia bla bla. Sementara itu aku bla bla. Kaito ini Kaito itu. Bla bla bla bla bla," begitulah keluh kesah Len yang sepertinya hanya dimengerti oleh Len dan pohon itu.

'Aku kan hanya ingin tanya siapa yang sebenarnya paling disayang oleh Tuan. Kok akhirnya jadi begini ya?' pikir Len. Dia juga ikutan pundung karena bingung dengan pertanyaannya sendiri.

Dan author juga pundung karena kok tiba-tiba ceritanya jadi rumit dan gak jelas. Belum lagi author terkena serangan jantung, ah salah, maksudnya writer's block mendadak… (oke abaikan bagian ini).

Sebenarnya nih, kalian penasaran nggak sih siapa Tuan dari Len si bebek kecil dan Kaito burung biru lucu?

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Keluarlah seorang remaja tanggung berambut ungu terung dikuncir ekor kuda. Dia membawa dua buah piring kecil ditangannya. Satu dedak dan yang satunya remah roti. Diletakkannya kedua piring itu di tanah dekat kolam.

"Waktunya makan Len, Kaito!" serunya.

"KWEK!"

"CIP!"

"Oh My Gosh suamikuuuuu! Kyaa!"

"…"

"Oh maaf saya salah masuk ya? Saya nggak ada di bagian ini ya? Apa? Bahkan saya nggak termasuk di dalam cerita? Oh maaf deh kalo gitu," ucap author polos bin cengok tengak tengok.

"Ya kagaklah author begooo!" Len+Kaito+Gakupo menendang author dan tak lama kemudian terdengar jeritan 'kyaaaaah!' serta setitik cahaya terang di langit. Babai author, we loved you…

**OKE MOHON ABAIKAN SCRIPT DIATAS**. Mari kita ulangi.

"Waktunya makan Len, Kaito!" serunya.

"KWEK!"

"CIP!"

Masing-masing dari Len dan Kaito menyahut ke arah Tuannya. Dan mungkin mereka menyahut,

"TUAN GAKUPO!"

Yep! Tuan mereka adalah Gakupo Kamui. Pemuda tanggung yang jangkung dan berbulu mata lentik *dibom readers*. Gakupo terlihat bahagia saat kedua peliharaannya perlahan-lahan mendekat ke piring makan yang sengaja diletakkan didekatnya.

'Pemandangan yang indah,' batin Gakupo. Dia mengelus tengkuk kedua peliharannya yang lucu-lucu dan imut-imut itu (**A/N minta atuuu aja dong Gaku…ya? *dibejek***). Len dan Kaito mendongak untuk melihat Tuannya itu.

"Uwah, kalian kenapa melihatku begitu? Kyaaa, kalian ini imut-imut ples lucu-lucu ya? Nggak salah deh aku milihnya," ujar Gakupo yang tiba-tiba muncul sifat keprempuanannya. Semburat pink bermunculan di pipi Gakupo, entah karena merasa terlalu senang atau merasa paling bahagia (apa bedanya? -_-).

"Aku sayang kalian berdua, sayangnya sama, nggak lebih!" Gakupo nyengir. Dielus-elusnya Len dan Kaito yang terbengong-bengong terhadap tingkah lakunya.

"Hehe, sekarang kau sudah tau kan Len? Kau tidak perlu risau lagi siapa yang paling disayang," gumam Kaito yang tiba-tiba bahasanya jadi berbudi luhur (?).

"Iyaa~ Sekarang aku senang! KWEEEK~" Len ber-KWEEEK ria.

"Eh, kalian ngobrol apa sih? Aku ikutan dong!" pinta Gakupo yang jelas-jelas tidak di-amin-i oleh Tuhan dan kedua hewannya.

"RA-HA-SIA! hihi," ucap Len dan Kaito berbarengan, diikuti dengan gaya centil mereka. Uuuh, bikin tambah gemes! (_komentar author neh_ -_-")

Yah dan begitulah kericuhan pagi di kolam kecil rumah Gakupo :))

**-OTDELKA (Fin \m/)-**

**

* * *

Komentar Author : **Haha, begimana? Dikit kan? Gaje kan? Ya iyalah, lha wong oneshot ini dikerjakan pas lagi menggila dengan Hetacrews Konyol. Hidup Hetacrews Konyol! (yeah) *dikampleng hetacrews* Maaf kalo typo bertebaran dimana-mana layaknya bunga-bunga yang gugur di musim gugur =w= Dan maaf kalo bahasanya campur aduk ya. Jelek kan? Makanya kalo jelek berikan reviews flame kalian. Flame atau bukan, tetap berarti bagi saya. Akhir kata, Arigatou tomodachi! ^^

**Author's Theme : **Aiai Kasa Utatte Moratta by Shion Kaito-Akaito. Great song! Thanks to Nocturnal Myrrh-senpai (gini ya tulisannya?) yang merekomendasikan lagu ini. Enak banget lho, hehe. Bikin acc FFn dong, atau kalau sudah ada kasih link dan review cerita ini ya! :)


End file.
